everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Fallen Angel
Summary: Lian Hua contemplates on her past, from an immortal ostracized court maiden to a mortal street rat. Warning! This webisode contains dark themes, viewer discretion is advised The camera view opens up in a dirty alley way in China on a rainy day, a procession lead by a padded palanquin carried on the shoulders of some burly slaves passes by. Just then a shadow figure darts through the alley ways and climbs onto the roof on one of the buildings. The figure grins as she looks at the articles present at the procession, she leaps down from the building, landing in front of the palanquin, draws her swords and strikes. The screen briefly fades black to show the dead procession members on the ground, the figure rips open one of the chests and turns to the camera revealing that it is a younger Lian Hua with her face covered in blood. This vision causes Lian to wake up in her room panting. She looks around her room and notices that Momo is still asleep, she checks her phone 23:30 pm. She gets up, changes into her swimsuit and grabs a hoodie. She decides to go for a swim in the lake in the enchanted forest to clear her mind. Flashbacks start A young Lian Hua is shown battling 8 of JD Empress's older brothers back to back, which is being witnessed by her father, the Jade Emperor and several celestial nobles. She is shown incapacitating 6 of them and is about to throw the 7th over when she feels a bolt of electricity shot at her. She falls over and tries to get up, one of the princes grabs her by the hair and pulls her cup and holds a sword to her neck. Prince Liu: 'Hah! Look at you, pathetic half-breed! Not so tough anymore aren't ya? ''He throws her to the ground and begins kicking her in the gut, much to the amusement of the court. Lian struggles to get up and looks at Ne Zha who simply glares at her furiously. She gets up and begins dragging herself back to her quarters. '''Ne Zha: '''You need to toughen up Lian! If you ever want to live. '''Lian Hua: '''But dad! I- '''Ne Zha: '''Enough! You must understand, displaying your powers and becoming strong like this is the only way for you to live in the heavenly court. Show them you are unfazed. ''Outside of flashback'' Lian leaps around from tree branches and and stones. She arrives at the lake and takes off her over clothes. She dives into the cool, clear water and floats around in it for a bit. She loves swimming in lakes but is afraid of the ocean. The last time she was ever near the ocean was when she was kidnapped by Ao Quang. Lian takes a deep breath and dives into the water. ''Flashbacks con'' A slightly older Lian is shown being dragged by her hair by Ao Quang as he kidnaps her. She was chained up, knocked out and brought to his palace. When she finally regains consciousness she finds herself chained up, with no clothes on in a dungeon in his palace. '''Lian Hua: '''What do you want with me?! '''Ao Quang: ''*smiles evilly* Simple really, I want to see you in pain, you little masochist. This is exactly what that no-good prince deserves. '''Lian Hua: '''Why?! What happened was in the past- '''Ao Quang: '''Silence! ''Lian is shown being tortured in many ways and he finally lets her down from the chains. She screams as he gets closer and the screen briefly fades black. She is shown dragging herself back to heaven, shamed and defiled. '' 'Outside flashback' ''Lian drifts around a little more. Contemplating on why, why would such a respected God turn his back on his own child, and why would someone take out their anger and revenge on a child in such a manner. She swims deeper down into the water. Flashbacks con Lian is shown in her room crying with blood running down her lip, wrists, back and abdomen. She reaches down to a hidden compartment under her bed and pulls out a vial of Celestial Poison. The very thing that she needed to end her misery. She takes the vial, uncorks it and lifts it to her lips. Suddenly Ne Zha bursts in through the door. Ne Zha: ''*holding back tears* Lian what ever you think you're doing. Please don't, I- '''Lian Hua: '''Shut up! ''*she begins sobbing* ''YOU WERE NEVER THERE, WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU?! WHAT KIND OF FATHER DOES THAT TO HIS OWN CHILD?! It's about time that I end my worthless existence. ''Lian quickly jumps out the window and chugs down half of the vial, she isn't able to finish it as she falls through the clouds. A literal fall from grace. Lian smiles as she lets herself fall down to earth hoping to die upon impact with the ground. But she didn't, she lands on the ground, the resulting force created a crater. She gets up and realizes that the poison has made her mortal but she still has a small amount of her powers. She sighs and picks herself up from the ground and ventures into the world. She pulls out one of her father's old maps and uses it to travel to the village where she hopes she would find her human mother. But all that was in front of her was a ransacked and burnt down village. Lian falls to her knees and cries, she has no one, no where to go or call home and nothing for herself. '' Lian Hua:*talking to herself*'' 'I am such a fool to think that this cruel, beautiful world will have a place for a half-breed like me....*she begins to laugh bitterly* ''I..get it now...you shouldn't even care at all if you want to live....what a pitiful existence, controlled by gods. Well...I guess I won't be needing these. ''Lian rips off her heavenly court gown and hair decorations, she takes her sword and cuts away her hair, leaving one side long and the other side short. She sneaks into a nearby bathhouse and clothing shop, she cleans herself up and cleans up her new hairdo. '' '''Lian Hua: ''*talking to herself in the mirror* From this day onward, Lady Lian is dead. All that's left is Lian, thief of the night. 'Outside flashback' ''Lian swims back up to the surface of the lake, gasping for air. She looks at the full moon and sighs. It really is beautiful, but nighttime is her prime time to steal. She dives back into the water. Flashback con Lian is shown stealing and breaking into wealthy households and selling whatever she stole to merchants. She finds an old abandoned street warehouse where she sets up as her new home, but she often faces harsh days on the streets. Living off whatever she could steal. Lian is shown breaking into a manor using her lock picking skills. She sneaks past the sleeping servants and lady. She reaches into the jewelry box and pulls out several jewels, necklaces, earrings and bangles. She takes out an obsidian necklace that is so reflective that could've been a mirror. She sees her father's reflection in it, but when she turns back he isn't there. She quickly sneaks out the window and travels back to an old abandoned warehouse which she uses as a place to sleep. Lian Hua: ''*admiring one of the jewels* Looks like a pretty big paycheck for me tomorrow. '''Ne Zha: '''Lian. '''Lian Hua: '*coldly* ''What are you doing here? '''Ne Zha: '''I'm here to bring you back, Lian. It's been 250 years since you left. '''Lian Hua: '''That's strange, I don't recall you ever being concerned for me or my well-being. '''Ne Zha: '''Lian, listen to me. Everything will be forgiven, take this.*he hands her a bottle of elixir of immortality* Drink this, you'll be immortal again and things can go back to the way they should be! '''Lian Hua: '*twirls the bottle in her hands* ''The way it should be? Then no. I won't go with you. '''Ne Zha: '''Lian! Of all the things you- '''Lian Hua: '''NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME! All my life I've been ostracized, pushed around and tortured and you did nothing! You just stood there, telling me to be stronger! True, it was the heavenly court and there is literally wealth and all the luxuries at my fingertips but it was a perfect nightmare! Violence is the first thing you think about when it comes to solving any of my problems. Half-breed...did you really think I'd be happy up there?n What would my mother say if she was still alive?! '''Ne Zha: '''Lian, my daughter, I didn't help you then, let me help you now! ''*Ne Zha extends his hand to Lian* Lian Hua: ''*she looks at his hand* No. I'd rather live as an un-aging, poverty stricken street rat rather than go back up with you. Ne Zha, your daughter died a long time ago along whatever respect she ever had for you or the Jade Emperor. ''Ne Zha takes his leave and flies back up to the heavens. Lian sits down by the fire and begins polishing her sword, tear drops begin to fall onto the shiny blade as she cries. The camera cuts to a festival at a nobleman's manor, 185 years later. Lian sneaks into the manor as a decorator and immediately begins working on an extravagant flower display. As the crowd gawked and wowed at her skills, she silently slips away, steals whatever she can get her hands and vanishes. Returning to the street side warehouse. Outside flashback Lian gets out of the lake and walks back to her dorm, she showers and goes back to bed. She takes out the bottle of elixir of immortality. She sighs and throws it out the window, leaving her father and her past behind for good. The screen then fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes